After Destiny
by Black Shard
Summary: The Overlord and all evil is gone from Ninjago but that doesn't mean the ninjas will no longer face any challenges. It's not easy facing new changes & they still have some growing up to do. What lies ahead may be unknown but in a way, that's the beauty of finding one's own destiny...
1. Dearly Departed

**After Destiny**

 **Hi guys! I missed you so much & it's finally time to end my hiatus with the sequel of Children of Destiny, making this 'Destiny' series a bit of a trilogy. But there's no third generation taking their parents' place because that'll be a little too repetitive. Instead, this story will focus on the changes the ninjas face in this new era. While many stories start on a peaceful note, I'm doing something different for this prologue just to prove how much of a bitch I am. As always, here's the disclaimer: Lego owns Ninjago, not me. Okay! Let's get this fic on a roll!**

* * *

Prologue: Dearly Departed

Years have passed and as time continues moving forward, Ninjago moves on, facing changes as it greets a new era. Life goes on and just like life itself, there were both good and bad aspects.

"…Grandma…?" Leon held Haruka's hand as the frail old woman laid upon her bed.

It was only a couple of years since Wu and Garmadon's sacrifice and all the emotional strain the green ninja's mother faced eventually took its toll on her. She just didn't find any reason to stay in this world anymore. She still loved her son and his family but they have shown they can take care of themselves. There was no other place for her to go and her health rapidly deteriorated.

"…Misako…" Haruka beckoned to her lifelong friend.

"I'm here. We're all here. You don't have to worry anymore." Misako solemnly held her hand. Deep down, she was very heartbroken to not only lose the two men she loved but also her best friend she had known since they were little girls.

"I know I won't be forgotten… I will finally be at peace… but I will always watch over you…"

"…Mother…" Lloyd felt himself tongue-tied and loathed himself for being unable to tell her how he truly felt for the very last time.

"…You don't have to say anything…" She gently shushed her child as if trying to soothe him.

"But- "

"…Your eyes say more… than any word could…" Haruka barely managed to let out a tiny smile, despite knowing that her end was fast approaching.

"...Being with you… one last time… is all I need… to finally be at peace…"

"Grandma… are you…?" Willow asked but didn't want to finish.

"…At last… it's time for me… to join your father and uncle…"

Seeing her loved ones surrounding her, the old woman knew she can finally rest in peace.

"…We will always… watch over you… from the stars…"

With one final breath, Haruka was gone.

"Goodbye… Haruka…" Misako grasped her friend's hand and silently wept.

Iris and her children looked on in silence, praying that their deceased relative's afterlife will be better than the life she had in the mortal realm.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was too shaken to do anything right now. It was all too much to take in. Not only was his father gone but now, his mother left too. Without uttering a single word, he slowly got up and left the room. The former green ninja barely made it out the door when he fell to his hands and knees and let out his tears. Even as a middle-aged man, it still pained him to lose his own mother, especially after he found her upon growing from a childhood without her.

Even in the most peaceful of times, life can still be extremely cruel.

* * *

The funeral was a quiet affair like Haruka and Garmadon's marriage. Only Lloyd, his family, and the ninjas attended to pay their final respects. Like Wu and Garmadon, a small monument was planned to be built in her memory at the site of the original monastery where it all started.

"I can't believe it. She's really gone…" Iris lamented after the quiet service, feeling bad for her spouse for losing both of his parents so soon.

Lloyd remained as silent as ever, only staring at the plaque on his mother's final resting place. His mother had a way of knowing how he felt without him saying anything so he only looked on and said nothing, not even when his brothers gave their sympathies.

"It's never easy losing someone you love, especially your own mother." Cole sighed, reminiscing the loss of his own mother and the effects it had on him.

"I know what it's like," Kai started, "Nya and I lost our parents when we were young."

"I too have lost both of my parents. Take your time to mourn but you'll eventually have to keep moving forward. Our parents would've wanted that…" Zane also expressed his sympathy.

"Sensei… are you going to be okay…?" Melody placed a hand on her mentor's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We all must move on at some point. I just need some time." Misako said.

"What are you going to do now?" Liana asked.

"That is for me to figure out. We have our own lives to live and part of moving on is finding out what lies ahead of us. Perhaps I'll go on my own personal journey. I'll have to find out myself."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Kyle pondered.

"Who knows? It could take months or even years. But never forget the experiences you have all shared and the lessons you have learned. Only we can decide our future and forge our paths."

The new generation contemplated their teacher's words and even now, a couple of years since the Overlord was destroyed forever, they still had no idea what else destiny holds for them.

"But how will we figure out what other purpose we have?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry about it. The answers will come eventually. The thing is… the answer has a funny way of not showing up until you least expect it. That's why you should just take your time and let fate run its course." Jay answered his son.

Lloyd silently gazed up at the clouds, believing his parents and uncle were somewhere deep in the invisible world of the deceased, still guiding and watching over this world.

'Mom… Dad… even now… I will still watch over this world you vowed to protect… Until the end of my days… I will be with you again someday… just not today…'

Iris stood by her husband's side, understanding his resolve to continue protecting Ninjago and soon, their teammates who've had each other's backs joined the couple.

The original ninja and kunoichi looked on with pride.

They knew their children and the new generation were able to defeat the Overlord for good. If evil ever shows its face again, whenever that will be, they had faith that as long as there will be ninjas protecting this world, anyone and anything that threatens the balance will be defeated.

The future may be uncertain but despite that as well as all the sacrifices made, the ninjas, both old and new, looked forward to the next chapter in their lives…

* * *

 ***sigh* I'll confess. I'm a bit of a sadist. I really enjoy making my readers cry. Yeah, their tears are yummy but at least it fuels my stories. But hey, the sad part's over. We're gonna see a bit more of the ninjas interacting & they still got some growing up to do.**

 **It's great to be back on writing stories again & as always, please review!**


	2. Long Distance

**After Destiny**

 **I'm back! As you know, this story will focus on the ninjas' lives while they settle in a time of peace. Each chapter will focus on each ninja as they adjust to the next stage of their lives. First up is Akira so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Distance

One of the good things about becoming one of the heroes of Ninjago for Akira was all the fame and attention he would receive… at least that's what he _used_ to believe.

The fangirls just won't stop coming and his parents even had to build a fence around the house just to get a little more privacy. The young fire ninja wouldn't have minded but after growing up and learning what truly mattered in life as well as his relationship with Liana, all the adoration and attention was a bit too much.

Then there were those girls he used to go out with before all this had happened…

"That's him! He and I went out three years ago!" One of his ex's bragged once he was in sight.

"I was being immature. I'm a different person now." Akira dismissed her.

"Then we can get back together! We can start all over again!" Another old flame tried to make 'amends' but he fire ninja knew she was just fishing for her five minutes of fame.

"I can't. I'm not interested." He rejected the abhorrent admirers yet again.

"What? Is it about that 'ice queen' of yours?" One of the fangirls hissed and many girls cringed just thinking about the fire ninja's lover.

"What do you even see in that ugly bitch!?" Another jealous fan sneered.

Akira should've known that with all the publicity the ninjas had, it was inevitable that the girls he went out with and those who still chased after him, would learn of his relationship with the kunoichi of ice. He was not ashamed of their relationship and felt a sense of pride whenever he admitted they loved each other. However, there were still some girls who just can't wrap their heads around the idea that the man they're crushing on is taken and he wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend for them.

"Something all of you will never have." Akira said coolly.

"What!? Why settle with _her_ when you could've had me!?" Yet another old flame argued.

"So what if you're with that bitch!? You think we're not good enough for you!?" One fan yelled.

"Yes, and next time you call Liana a bitch, I'm gonna feed you to Flame." Akira glowered at the petty girls who took out their childish jealousy on his girlfriend.

"Come on! You deserve so much better!" The fans were _still_ going at it.

"For the last time, I'm not going to break up with Liana. I'm taken. Live with it." The fire wielder finally said in a firm tone but that didn't stop the psychotic fans from chasing him.

Luckily, all those years of training helped Akira outrun the fangirls. He finally felt grateful for all the grueling trials he faced a few years ago now that it truly paid off and before he knew it, he was back home, safe and sound.

"Look who's back." Kai said in bemusement upon seeing his son return from his little outing.

If Akira's haggard appearance said anything, he had yet another run-in with the crazy fans.

The former ninja knew the crisis his son was going through.

Fangirls are THE scariest people ever.

"So how's your day?" The ninja turned blacksmith finally asked.

"Don't ask." The fire ninja's successor sighed.

"Let me guess. Jealous fangirls want you and Liana to break up so they can have you?"

"Yeah… They just won't leave me alone. I keep telling them I'm with Liana but it seems like they can't even comprehend the word 'no'."

"That's fangirls for you. They only care about what they want. They're always a pain."

"How did _you_ deal with them?"

"Just ignore them. They feed off of attention so stop giving it to them. Eventually, they'll give up and find some other target to bother. After the first defeat of the Overlord, we were hounded to the ends of the earth, even after telling them we had girlfriends."

"Looks like fame does come with a price…"

Kai knew what his son was going through. After the first defeat of the Overlord, he wasn't sure where to go from there but as long as Aria, Nya, and his brothers were by his side, he would be able to find his place in an era of peace and he did. He also wanted the same for his children.

That and he wanted his son to take his time with Liana, not that he didn't approve…

"So how are things going between you and Liana?" Kai finally asked.

"We're doing fine… Though it's not easy keeping a long-distance relationship…"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"I guess… But we're still deciding what else we want to be now that the world no longer needs ninjas like us…"

"Don't say that. The Overlord may not have been the only threat to Ninjago. As Garmadon and Wu said, light and darkness must coexist and maintain balance. It's only a matter of time before something will happen to throw it off. _When_ that will happen is uncertain. But there's one thing I know for sure. No matter what happens, we'll make sure there'll still be ninjas for the world to depend on when it does."

"So what do we do now?"

"My father once said the best way to live life is to live like every day is your last. Nobody knows if this day is truly the last. Anything can happen. That's why I say grab every opportunity by its face as soon as it shows up. Whenever you're with Liana, make sure you treasure every single moment with her. Not even I will know how you'll exactly end up. That's for you to decide. But no matter how you'll end up, you'll always be my son and I love you. Never forget that."

"Thanks Dad…"

Akira made a beeline for his room where he can truly be free from the world's prying eyes. The very first thing he got his hands on was his phone and to his delight, he got a message from his ice-wielding lover.

' _Akira, it's been a while since we last talked. I was wondering if things are going well for you.'_

The fire ninja couldn't help but smile from those words alone. Liana was nothing like the girls he used to chase. She just wanted to be who she was and he grew to appreciate that. Despite the doubts Alex and the other ninjas had, they still loved each other, no matter how far away they were from one another.

Akira may have screwed up with relationships before but he learned from his mistakes and just like his own path, he was ready to face what destiny will have in store for him and Liana…

* * *

 **Yup. Akira & Liana are still together. I've been considering doing a special story for them but we'll have to wait & see. First, I'm having some ideas for a Halloween special, even if it's way too early but here's a hint: it'll involve werewolves.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews & I'll see you all again soon!**


	3. Duty or Desire

**After Destiny**

 **It's update time! This chapter will focus on Alex & I bet you can now tell that this little story will focus on one sibling pair at a time until we get to the epilogue! I hope you'll stick around til the end & read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Duty or Desire

"Hey, Alex! Check this out!"

Alexandra Pyrrhus, famed kunoichi of wind, was spending her days after the true defeat of the Overlord as just another teenage girl in Ninjago with her friends. Despite all she's been through, she never failed to live out her life the way she wanted to.

"What is it this time?" Alex caught up with her civilian friends during an outing at Ninjago Mall. Knowing she would get hounded by the paparazzi as a kunoichi, the wind wielder was forced to wear a hat and sunglasses but it was a small price to pay for one carefree day with her friends.

"Look! That looks like something you'd like!" Her friend Katie pointed at the slim khaki jeans on display at Eternally 18.

The orange kunoichi only let out a small hum.

Alex still cherished her friends here just as much as her teammates but there were times where she felt like she was in the middle of a jump between two cliffs and was perpetually stuck right in the middle. She couldn't decide which side to stick with. On one side, she proudly defended her world from any threats and on the other, she was free to be whoever she wanted to be.

Even her own social standing was somewhat in a flux.

She didn't resent her parents at all for bearing the burdens of the ninjas yet she also wished for nothing more than to immerse herself in the freedom of the very winds she controlled. Which side to choose caused her great emotional dilemma.

Duty or desire?

Alex couldn't stop thinking about her true place in this world, besides being a kunoichi. Actually, she never even thought about her future once the Overlord was defeated. The kunoichi of wind was so caught up with her duty she thought of nothing else, ironic given her element.

"Alex? Is something wrong?" Jasmine waved her hand over her friend's obscured eyes to bring her mind out of the clouds.

"N-no… Things are going great as usual…" The orange kunoichi attempted to brush her off.

"Don't lie to us. We hate it when you try hiding your problems." Katie cut her off sternly.

Alex remained silent, hoping her friends will give up but they were persistent today.

"Guess it's pointless delaying the truth…" She sighed deeply, "I don't know how to it… Ever get this feeling like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

"What about it?" Jasmine raised a brow.

"It's not just that. I feel like my very being has become the rope in a game of tug-of-war. There's one side of me that can never forget my duties as a kunoichi. Then there's the other part of me that wants nothing more than to spend more days like this with you guys. I… I feel that I don't truly belong with both sides… Now I'm starting to know how Liana feels…"

"That's not true! We're your friends and we really enjoy being with you, whether you're one of the ninjas or not! There can only be one you!"

"And what about the ninjas? I'm already related to Akira and the Walker's but what about the rest of the team? I know we're all different but that's only half of who I am. My other half is the one who wants nothing more than living however I want with all of you, playing games, creating interesting things… Nowadays, I often find myself wishing I could be both at once… No… That's just being selfish…"

"That's it!" Alex's friends exclaimed out of the blue.

" _Nani_?"

"You can be both at the same time! You can still be a kunoichi but still be our friend!"

"That's not what I meant!" Alex gritted her teeth in aggravation.

"Then what do you _really_ want?"

The same question that plagued her mind echoed for the umpteenth time in Alex's head.

"I… don't know… Perhaps that's part of the problem… I'm still trying to figure out what kind of person I want to be… Or which side of me to choose…"

"It doesn't matter what you do. All that matters is that we like hanging out with you. Yeah, we do fight a lot but that's part of what makes us friends and the same goes with your family. They always supported and guided you so why not take their advice?" Katie suggested.

"But that won't offer much for what I want to do…" Alex sighed yet again.

"Just give it some time. You'll find the answer one day but until that day, no matter what, we'll stick with you. There's only one you and that's the Alex we all know and love." Jasmine said.

"Now I know why I always hang out with you. You always know what to say and do to make me feel better." Alex let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"And your parents?"

"Yeah. Akira may be annoying but he's still my brother and I'm grateful for my parents. They've also guided and encouraged me for as long as I can remember. The ninjas are also like siblings to me and I cherish them too. I've also made fond memories with them and I want to continue making more. The future can be pretty scary but at least I have them and you guys."

"Yup! Now come on! We'll know what will cheer you up!"

"Okay. I trust you, guys."

But once Alex got up, her sunglasses slipped and in a frenzy to get them back, her hat followed, exposing her to the civilians of Ninjago…

"It's her! It's the kunoichi of wind!" Some of the dreaded fans squealed so loud Alex swore any bit of glass in the mall cracked.

"Alex! Sign my notebook!"

"Let me take a selfie with you!"

"Crap!" Before anyone can even approach her, the orange kunoichi made a run for it.

Alex's day was now ruined as she ran for her life with her friends in tow but she didn't place any blame on them. As the old saying goes… shit happens, even after all signs of evil was gone.

Deep down, even Alex knew what was truly important in life. She still had time to discover her life's calling and who she really wanted to be and knew that as long as her loved ones were with her, she had nothing to worry about.

The future may be uncertain but Alex was confident that everything will turn out fine.

* * *

 **Okay! The Pyrrhus siblings are done but we might see them again in the Walker brothers' or Liana's chapters! I'm really busy with real life stuff along with this story & the Halloween special but I'll try my best**


	4. Not Alone

**After Destiny**

 **Alright! With the Pyrrhus twins done, we're getting started on the Walkers! I wanted a slightly more realistic approach for this chapter but hopefully it'll still be enjoyable. So sit back & read on!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not Alone

Just like the other ninja families, life for the Walkers were peaceful once more…

Or as peaceful as it can get since they were pretty much the biggest celebrities of all Ninjago.

"Kyle! Kyle, are you in there?" Sayuri banged on the middle child's locked door.

"What now?" The metal ninja groaned in exasperation.

"Aren't you gonna talk with Melody?" The youngest Walker child asked.

Kyle sighed, not wanting to get even more attention than he already did.

Recently, Kyle and Melody decided their relationship just wasn't meant to be. Their differences did complement one another but deep down, their feelings for one another was just a case of adolescent infatuation. They were still on good terms with one another but right now, it wasn't easy facing each other. Being celebrities in their own right, their separation obviously got a lot of attention and the media kept hounding Kyle and Melody to the point their parents even had to intervene to give them some space, especially since the metal wielder had anxiety when the spotlight was on him.

"Kyle! Aren't you gonna say something!?" Sayuri continued banging the door.

"If I say something will you stop bothering me?" The hazel-eyed ninja swung the door open but his sister immediately recoiled by his appearance. All the stress he felt took a toll on his looks, as evidenced by his messy hair and bloodshot eyes.

"What happened to you!?" The still childish girl balked at Kyle's haggard appearance.

"Sayuri, don't prod him." Jay gently reprimanded his daughter.

The youngest element wielder only gave her father a submissive look before running off to do whatever else her heart desired.

With Chris still in college and Sayuri deciding to leave him alone, Kyle now felt truly safe with his parents and confide his emotional turmoil to them without worrying about their responses.

"Mom… Dad… I've been thinking a lot lately… but…" He started.

"Kyle, we know something's bothering you. Don't worry about what we think." Nya attempted to get him to speak.

Despite knowing he was safe with his family, the young ninja remained silent. He wanted to tell them about his internal issues but he couldn't find the right way to say it.

"Kyle? Aren't you gonna say anything?" Jay asked.

"Fine…" Kyle hesitated before starting, "I guess you've noticed since Melody and I broke up…"

"Your first love isn't your only love. A lot of people go through infatuations before they find the right one for them. Your uncle and I had more than a few crushes before we met Jay and Aria." Nya attempted to placate her younger son.

"I know… it's just… I…"

"Take your time. If you're still uncomfortable talking about it, we won't force you."

" _Nej_ … At least I won't have those damn cameras here…"

"Then tell us."

"I feel like a jerk because of how I dealt with it… I should've known better to think that I was the only one affected by our breakup but Melody has her own problems too. No, it's not her alone. All of you got dragged down with us and I feel like I only made things harder for you…"

"Harder for us? Of course not!" Jay exclaimed as if he was accused of a crime he didn't commit, "You never made things difficult for your mother and me. Not even when you were born! You were only being human…"

"Then I wonder why Mr. Julien thought becoming human would be a good idea…"

"Life has its ups and down, Kyle. Even as ninjas, we can't help absolutely everyone. There's no such thing as a perfect person. We know you're stressed and still get anxiety issues but that's all part of what makes you the best you. I know you and Melody still care for each other but if it's not meant to be, stop dwelling in the past. What's done can't be undone. We learn from all the experiences we've had, for better or worse." Nya said, remembering her own experiences.

"I guess…"

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Even today, I _still_ get anxiety whenever the spotlight's on me. I know this isn't something that can be cured in an instant… Yet I feel like I'm dragging everyone down whenever I panic…"

"Kyle, you're starting to panic." Jay reminded his son.

" _G-gomen_ … It seems like everyone has changed… Everyone that is… except me…"

"That's not true." Nya wrapped her arms around Kyle to comfort him.

"How would you know? I don't see any differences within myself. I'm still the same."

"You are not alone," Jay replied, "Some people change more than others. We are all different. If someone has a problem with that, it's _their_ fault alone. The whole world is not out to get you… Well… maybe not _all_ the time… but you still get my point, right?"

"But what if I never change? What if I'm still the same Kyle while everyone else grows up? You probably think I'm a problem child…"

"You're not. You need to stop worrying about what others think. It won't be easy but we'll still be with you. Even when you grow older, you're still our son." Nya said.

Kyle thought about his position and everything he went through. He still treasured the times he shared with Melody and he was grateful his family and the ninjas accepted him for all his flaws. He began to feel a little bad for taking it all for granted and let his inner turmoil control him.

"I'm sorry…" The metal ninja apologized.

"There's no need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong." His mother placated him.

"But I made you worry and that's the last thing I want."

"That's just part of being a parent. It's never easy but seeing you grow up makes it all worth it." Jay added.

"When you and Melody find the right time to confront each other, then talk to each other. It's better to get some closure instead of spending the rest of your life wondering over what could have been. We'll still support your decisions."

"Mom… Dad… Thanks…"

Some problems won't go away overnight and not even defeating the Overlord can fix it but at least Kyle knew he had his family and friends to accept and support him. It was all he could ever want and he was grateful for that despite everything.

Life just isn't complete without trials and tribulations and he sure has hell knew it.

* * *

 **Yeah. Kyle/Melody isn't permanent & I actually planned it earlier. Also, it's true that your first love isn't always your true love & like Kyle's anxiety, there are some problems that can't be fixed so easily. Unlike what Frozen tells you, love is not an instant cure. There's no such thing. But more insight on the breakup will appear in Melody's chapter & as always, review!**


	5. Ever Onward

**After Destiny**

 **Okay, we're near the halfway point of this story. Obviously, this chapter will focus on Chris & give a peak at his college life. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ever Onward

Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes once his classmates yet again applauded his presentation on the various functions and designs of his invention ideas.

"Very good, Chris Walker. You may take your seat." The professor also applauded him.

College didn't have as much shallow and self-conscious people as high school but it wasn't the paradigm of independent life he once imagined. Then again, Chris wasn't the naïve wide-eyed boy he was a long time ago. His adventures as a ninja already opened his eyes to reality and he was prepared for what destiny throws at him.

With his classes done, he would've gone home and watch some shows or help Kyle and Sayuri with homework but he can't do that anymore as long as he remained in the dorms.

"Hey, Chris! You wanna hang out with us?" Chris' roommate, Nelson, beckoned upon noticing the lightning wielder's return.

"Not today… I want some time to myself…"

"What? Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah, it's sad not seeing them all the time…" The blue ninja stared at one of the family photos he had taken with him, "With Kyle and Sayuri still at home, I don't think Mom and Dad will get empty nest syndrome any time soon…"

"I know how that feels," Nelson replied, "It's kinda funny. To think I get to actually to share the same dorm as one of the ninjas…"

"What? You think you're not good enough for us?" Chris retorted humorously.

"I'm more surprised you didn't take that first class room all to yourself when the staffed offered it to you." The ordinary college student spoke back.

Despite being a ninja, the eldest Walker child denied any privileges, wanting to experience the true college life and climb his way to adulthood. If he accepted them, that would be unfair and cheating in his book. That wasn't what Sensei Lloyd and Misako taught him.

"No way. My parents and sensei taught me that life just doesn't hand you things for free. Think about it. I wasn't born with complete control over my element and neither did my parents. It's only fair that you have to work hard for it instead of childishly thinking your hopes and dreams will come true just by wishing upon a star."

"Geez, you always tell it like it is, do you?" Even Nelson found himself astonished with the blue ninja's brutal honesty every now and then.

"The truth can hurt but no one can run away from reality." The lightning wielder shrugged it off.

"Wonder how Kyle and Sayuri felt growing up with a brother like you…"

"I kinda hope they remember me fondly. I wasn't exactly the perfect brother but I wanted them to know I did my best to help guide them. I guess it's kind of an instinct since I was the first born in the new generation…"

"Do you think you did a good job?"

"I don't know. I didn't try looking out for them for the sole sake of validation. I have to admit I did say some pretty harsh things but like you said, they need to be told as it is. I told you about the time Liana ran away, didn't I?"

"I would know. That event was kinda big in Arbouria."

"Yeah. She's been getting better but she wouldn't if she kept thinking she's always the victim. And then there's Kyle's breakup. We've talked over it and I believe this is something he should solve himself. Of course I'll have his back but he needs to find his own way to move on. He and Melody chose to begin and end their relationship so they have to face the consequences."

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Last time I heard from them, they're doing fine but only time will tell if they'll be able to move on and perhaps find the right one for them. But like everything in life, it takes time."

Coincidentally, the ringtone from Chris' phone went off. The lightning ninja checked the screen and lo and behold, it was his parents.

"Go away. I got this." The eldest ninja shooed off his roommate and answered the call.

"Chris! How's my precious little baby boy?" Nya's voice cooed, much to her son's annoyance.

"Mom, I'm in college. I'm too old for this." Chris groaned in exasperation.

"But still, you're my son. Nothing will ever change that."

"So what did you call me for?"

"I just want to check on you. It's been a long time since we last talked."

"I guess…"

"How's college?"

"It's not easy but I'm getting the hang of it. How are things at home?"

"We're also doing well. I just want you to know that we miss you so much and wish you luck."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that… Anyway, Mom?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Ever since I left home, I've had time to think… Do you think I've been a good brother and will be able to follow in Dad's footsteps? I know there's no such thing as a perfect person but part of me wants to believe I've made you proud but as I said, I've been thinking and I'm starting to question my actions."

"You did what you could and what matters most is the effort. Your dad and I always known you did what you could for you siblings, the ninjas, and even the whole world. That's what matters most and it's always better to try than not to at all. That's something we all learned in the past and you were able to do just that. That alone makes us so proud to have you as our son."

"But what if _I_ run into some problems? There's still some habits I haven't quite grown out of."

"Don't worry about that now. You still have some more growing to do. We told you before, you are more than just a big brother. You're here to figure that out, no?"

"Looks like there's still a lot I have yet to discover…"

"Everyone does, including me and your father. Always remember to give nothing but your best effort in everything you do and one day, you'll find your life's calling and no matter what it ends up being, we'll all have faith in you."

" _Arigato_ … Mom…"

"I love you too, sweetie."

Even with his days as a ninja over, Chris Walker knew he still had much to learn. One day, he'll find the answers he seek and he'll continue doing his best to find it…

* * *

 **So there you have it! Too bad the twins didn't get their promised cameos yet but we'll see. Unfortunately, Sayuri won't have her own chapter but I do have something special for her later. Until then, please review!**


	6. Lessons in Self-Care

**Within Destiny**

 **Yes! We're almost halfway there! We're now on to the Charbonneau sisters! I know this is a bit late but my laptop's been having problems, which sucks because of the Halloween story I'm working on. Enough rambling, now read!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lessons in Self-Care

Amy's hearing was on overdrive and even the smallest sounds drove her crazy. Footsteps that grew louder as it approached her room rattled her skull and the birds' chirping from the other side of her window almost burst her eardrums.

"Amy, it's alright." Cole comforted his eldest daughter upon his arrival, carrying a tray of warm French onion soup and a croque monsieur sandwich.

The daughter of earth can do nothing but mope over her cold while being delivered her meal.

"What are the odds of getting sick on a Saturday? A thousand to one!" She continued lamenting her condition with her normally pleasant voice contorted by congestion.

"Anything can happen. You should know that by now." Cole patted her forehead.

"I feel so ashamed… I helped bring down the Overlord once and for all but now, look at me. I'm a complete wreck all because of a stupid cold…" The kunoichi of earth groaned.

"Even pros have their bad days. Remember that time I had the flu?"

The auburn-haired girl had a small flashback of her father back then. His messy hair, bloodshot eyes, and stuffy leaking nose in contrast to his sickeningly pale skin looked downright repulsive. She took a quick glance at the mirror across her room and at least she didn't look THAT bad…

"Yeah… You kept complaining about being stuck in bed for weeks…"

"But the good side was that your mom took great care of me. Amy, never take these wonderful things you have for granted. We can't be here forever and as hard as you try looking after your sister and the ninjas, they also want to return the care you've provided them. Treasure all the great things you have and know there's nothing wrong with calling for help."

Amy also remembered her experiences and had to admit her father was right. She had her own needs just like everybody else. Even today, as much as she appreciated the care her family give to her, it was still something she was learning getting used to.

"Amy, are you okay in there?" Melody stole a peek at her bedridden sibling.

"I can fight this. How are _you_ feeling?" Amy knew about Kyle and Melody's recent breakup and despite knowing better than to interfere, she couldn't ignore her sisterly instincts to cheer her up whenever she was completely downtrodden.

"I'll get through my problems on my own."

"But a breakup is such a huge event in your life. It's not something you can get over so easily."

"I know that. It's just that I need to solve my own problems and not rely on others or ignore my head and listen to my heart alone."

"Melody, are you sure you'll be fine?" Cole also expressed concern for his younger daughter. He couldn't stop fretting over her emotional state ever since he heard of the breakup.

"Dad, Kyle and I chose to end our relationship. I should've been more realistic. Right now, Amy needs help more than I do." The water wielder brought her father's attention back to Amy.

"I know I can't push myself… but it's easier said than done…" The earth wielder sighed.

Melody shook her head in a combination of bemusement and frustration. Amy was a wonderful sister but even after the lessons she learned, she can still be too stubborn for her own good. In a way, it was fitting because that was how their father still was after all these years.

"Sis, please don't forget what we've learned, okay? Not just for me but for you, too."

"It may not be easy but I'll try, not just for you but for my own future as well…" Amy answered, still indecisive over what path she'll take after her adventures.

"Cole, is Amy feeling better?" Luna's voice echoed from the hall.

"She's still not feeling too good." Her husband responded.

"At least let me check on her." The ex-idol implored her spouse.

Cole and Melody left to give the sick kunoichi some space before Luna approached her.

"Mom…" Amy barely had the energy to call out to her parent.

"Don't say anything, sweetie. Mommy's here now." Luna cooed.

Luna checked her firstborn child's temperature which fortunately had gone down, even if just a tiny bit and then wrapped her arms around her. The young kunoichi quickly sank into her warm embrace, feeling comforted by the love her family gave her.

"You must be worried…" The kunoichi of earth started.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, we know you'll get through this." Luna responded.

Amy looked back on the trials she faced and reminded herself if she survived all that, she'll get over her cold in no time. But it wasn't the sick feelings that annoyed her. It was being reduced to a sick girl that reminded her she was still only human.

"Your food's gone cold. I'll go ahead and make another batch." Luna felt the tray and barely felt any heat radiating from the tableware.

" _Nein_. It's fine." Amy went ahead and tasted a spoonful of soup. Even if it was lukewarm, it was still delicious, at least to her. It wasn't because of the ingredients or how it was prepared. It was because she knew her family pour their love and thoughts into whatever they do, big or small, and that included something simple as making a homemade meal such as the one before her.

"What do you plan on doing once you get better?" Luna asked.

"I still don't know… I… I may need some help finding the answer… Will you help me…?"

"We will. I know we've said this to you countless times but we'll always be there for you."

"Mom, I still don't know what I truly want but I hope you'll help me find it…"

"Of course. Your father and I will go through hell and back for you and Melody. We want you to know that as your parents, we love you unconditionally."

Amy was always grateful for her loving parents and all they've done for her but she didn't really understand how important it was until now. She now knew self-care and selfishness were two very different things and in an effort to avoid the latter, she became just that. Thankfully, all the lessons and experiences she shared with her brethren, she knew when it was too much for her or she couldn't get out of a situation herself. She was a human being just like everyone else and she had her own needs she can't neglect.

Like the earth, she was a provider but she was but part of a cycle where one healed the other.

And that was the key to make her feel whole.

* * *

 **How's that? Again, I'm sorry for the delay & as always, reviews are appreciated.**


	7. When the First Love Ends

**After Destiny**

 **It's finally October! To celebrate, here's Melody's chapter & I must warn you, it gets a bit sad since we'll also look a bit into her breakup with Kyle. I've also been busy with the Halloween fic (thanks for all the reviews) but I'll won't give up on this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: When the First Love Ends

Seeing couples out in public never bothered Melody before but now, after she and Kyle broke up, she felt a pang of sadness, jealousy, and even longing whenever she saw a couple hug and kiss out in the open. But she often told herself to move on.

'It still hurts but I can't cry and mope forever. Nothing will bring back the past. I can't go back.' Melody told herself every time her desire to return to the past surfaced.

The memories she shared with the metal ninja was bittersweet and as much as it pained her to remember them, she didn't want to forget them either. She had these experiences so she can learn from them, which she knew all too well.

As their months together went by, the flames of passion died down and all that was left was a tiny flicker of the love that was there. Their feelings were nothing more than infatuation and it became apparent to them that they just weren't meant to be. Finally, Kyle and Melody agreed that their relationship wouldn't work in the long run and broke up.

But even if she did it out of her own free will, the pain of a broken heart still hit her hard.

For countless days, she sobbed and moped, locked up in her bedroom while Amy and Luna did what they could to prevent Cole from going into a rampage against her ex. Eventually, Melody got her father to calm down saying that she chose to end her relationship. She brought this pain upon herself and the metal ninja's feelings over this decision was mutual.

But now it was time to let go of the past.

Now, Melody was tired of crying and clinging to what once was and look to the future. She had shed all the tears she had and she'll have to put those days of mourning behind her. It was time for her and Kyle to move on.

'Melody…?'

But deep down, it still hurts…

"Melody!" Cole got his daughter out of her reverie by snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"W-w-what…?" The raven-haired girl stuttered out of her stupor.

Melody found herself with her family at the Meerheim Equinox Festival to celebrate her sister's recovery from her cold. Just as she expected, there were couples getting in a romantic mood in just about every corner of the now bustling town. The kunoichi of water did what she could to avoid them but they just keep coming up like a swarm of flies.

"Melody… you look upset…" Amy stared at her sister's blank expression.

"Is it about your breakup?" Luna asked, still feeling uncomfortable going into such a topic in the middle of all the festivities going about.

"I know I must move on… but it's still so hard…" Her younger daughter lamented.

"I never broke up with anyone so I may not understand what you're going through. If only there was a way for me to help…" Amy still offered.

"You don't need to. Just being by my side is enough." The sister of earth responded.

The earth wielder still felt bad for not doing much but then again, she learned a lot as well and knew better than to interfere, no matter how much she wanted to help.

"I know you always think with your heart and there's nothing wrong with that but don't forget what you've learned as a kunoichi." Cole said.

"Maybe you can try talking to Kyle? Maybe you can check on how he's doing and perhaps talk a bit over your decisions and get some closure..." Luna suggested.

"Not now… I need to stop relying on others to make important decisions… I won't forget those times we shared but my heart must keep going along the flow of time… Maybe I'll find that one special person… I don't know when but I can't repeat the same mistakes I've made…"

"Then what do you plan on doing from here?"

"What I do know is that now isn't the time for me to just blindly chase the next guy I see. Then again, there are much more important things than relationships…" Melody said.

"What else do you want?"

"That will be something I'll have to find out for myself."

Cole and Luna were still astonished by how much their daughters have changed. Amy no longer neglected her own needs and Melody now took her time in making rational decisions. Growing up didn't come without its hardships such as Amy's feelings of purposelessness and of course, Melody and Kyle's infamous breakup but that was part of being a ninja.

They must endure whatever life throws at them and stand triumphant over all obstacles.

Melody wanted to remember all she's learned and been through, for good and bad.

The past can't be changed but it'll shape her decisions for her future…

 _Kyle and Melody used to be close but after a couple of years, their feelings started to fall flat._

 _Romantic stares turned into unsure glances and sweet kisses separated into an awkward space between them. The romance they felt with one another had fizzled out and they can no longer see them being together in a few more years._

" _Kyle…?" Melody knew it'll be painful but she had to do this for the greater good…_

" _What?" He responded awkwardly…_

" _I… I don't think our relationship will work…" The kunoichi of water spoke, expecting the metal ninja to snap._

 _But much to her surprise, he didn't._

" _I have to be honest… I'm starting to think we weren't meant to be… I think we were just going through those teenage infatuations that begin and end quickly… I still like you but not the same way I thought did…" Kyle confessed._

 _Melody found herself agreeing with him._

 _Their relationship began very early and their romantic passion was very much like a firework. It was something so beautiful they were mesmerized by it but it only lasted for a very short time. Now that beauty was gone…_

" _You… You're not hurt by this…?" Kyle asked._

" _No… I can feel my heart shatter… But I stand by my decision… Perhaps it's better this way…"_

" _I guess this is it… But I won't forget what we once shared…"_

" _I'll never forget…"_

 _The young couple embraced one last time before Kyle left without looking back, knowing it will only hurt him more than he is already._

 _It wasn't until several more minutes passed before Melody finally collapsed and sobbed over the end of her first love…_

* * *

 **Love can be really painful sometimes… *sighs***

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I'll see you again (hopefully) soon!**


	8. Nature & Technology

**After Destiny**

 **Finally! We're on to the Julien siblings but first off, we'll focus on Forrest and see how he moves on from the events of the previous story. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Nature & Technology

There were many changes in the ninjas' lives and sometimes, they can be very difficult. Forrest Julien knew that all too well.

The plant wielder gave out a sigh of relief when his exams came back and he passed.

He may be a ninja but that was no excuse to rely on privileges.

'…That path will become clear…' Forrest can still hear the voices of nature and so far, there was no cryptic or ominous messages he was accustomed to.

Even his life had its changes such as him no longer letting his emotions get the better of him or do anything out of pure anger.

But those weren't the only changes in his life.

"Forrest! There you are!" Liana caught up with her brother once school was over.

"Hey, sis." The tall ninja greeted his sibling, noticing her different attitude.

Life was just full of changes.

He was glad his sister was learning to open up and he was figuring out his own path but it took a lot of getting used to. He couldn't decide to continue immersing himself in nature or look to technology for the future yet a third part of him wanted to incorporate both. Just like he done for her, Liana was also supportive of her brother's interests.

"Did you get those physics exam results?" The kunoichi of ice asked.

"I got another A. Hopefully I'll keep it up…" The younger Julien sibling answered.

"Where did the time go? Before we even know it, you'll be in college…" Liana sighed. It wasn't long until she'll have to leave her family behind to forge her own path…

"The future is important but we can't think about it ALL the time. We gotta appreciate what we have now, right?" Forrest tried cheering her up.

"You're right. Besides, you have your sights on combining nature and technology."

"Yeah…"

Forrest may be the ninja of nature but he couldn't deny his heritage from his father's side and had a penchant for technology. He always thought about all the possibilities for technology to improve Mother Nature such as finding ways to grow more food and restore the forests, which he felt always strongly about and even more so after the Overlord demolished Arbouria.

Parts of the surrounding forest still had yet to recover from the attack and on certain days, the teal ninja can even hear their moans of lingering pain. He was only motivated to continue using his elemental powers to change the world for the better, which was why he assigned for special courses, an idea his ever loving parents were supportive of.

But like his sister did way too often, Forrest also ran into some people who doubted his choices.

Some students in the special courses he took mocked his belief that technology and nature can find ways to coexist or downright disapproved. Forrest can't say some of their nasty comments bothered him but if he learned anything, it's healthier to not let them get to his head and move on with his life just like that popular meme.

"Forrest, we're here." Liana grabbed her brother's arm before he got too distracted by his inner thoughts and walked too far from their house and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Greetings." Haukka perched on Forrest's shoulder as the Julien children came in.

"We're home!" Forrest announced their arrival.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Heather greeted her children and offered them biscuits.

"Yup." The tall ninja mumbled amidst munching his after-school treat.

"Yeah." Liana quickly answered before rushing to her room.

'Bet she's gonna text Akira.' Forrest snickered to himself, knowing how much she loved him.

"Oh, Forrest! How are your new classes going?" Heather asked, wanting to make sure her child had no regrets over the choices he made.

"I'm doing well. I've passed all my tests so far." The plant wielder handed over his exam.

Seeing the way her successor sought to make two opposites work peacefully reminded Heather of Dr. Julien. He may be the nature ninja but he was still definitely his father's son.

"Your grandfather would've been proud of you."

"Yeah… I wonder what he would say…"

"You don't have to. He also wanted to use technology to help the world. In fact, that was one of the reasons he had your father reborn as a nindroid. It was a lifelong dream of his and you got it from him. He would've gladly supported you. Hopefully the people in school do, too."

"It does get a little frustrating when some of my classmates shoot me down. But I'm not giving up just because someone thinks it's stupid. I learned to keep my emotions in check and I won't let what anyone else say get to me."

Heather was proud of her son and seeing how much he had grown over the years.

Deep down, Forrest was just as outgoing and assertive as ever but ever since he embarked on the ninjas' journey to save Ninjago, he was now truly growing up. He now had better control of his more intense emotions and to never take out his anger in unhealthy ways just like Heather did a long time ago. Before she knows it, he'll become very successful and maybe…

"Mom, are you crying?" The plant wielder noticed some tears welling up in his mother's eyes.

"I'm just so happy to see you become such a fine ninja…" Heather sniffled.

"Come on, Mom. There's no need to get so emotional now." Forrest gently patted her back.

"Forgive me. I still get teary-eyed just remembering how things were…"

"Everything changes. Just like the trees around us that were saplings when I was little, we all go through changes all the time. It still takes some time getting used to but I know I'll be fine."

"I remember wanting some changes in my life before I met your father. I had no idea how much my life had done before…"

"It's all part of life. We can get through this and it all depends on how we deal with them." The nature ninja encouraged his mother just as she had done for him.

"You're right… I couldn't have asked for a better son…"

"Mom…"

"No need to get worked up over these things. There's bound to be more adventures out there for you and I can only hope you can make more experiences."

"I will."

Forrest still wasn't exactly sure how his life will turn out but that only motivated him to keep on and choose his own destiny. There will be bumps on the way but in a way, that will only make it more exciting and he did like having a bit of excitement in his life.

He knew that as long as he had no regrets, he'll be fine.

* * *

 **Wow. I can't believe I'm almost done with the 'Destiny' trilogy.**

 **It's gonna be sad seeing it all come to an end but hey, 'Memento mori'. Until the time comes, reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Not so Different

**After Destiny**

 **Yay! We're finally at Liana's chapter! Expect some Akira/Liana goodness as we see how much Liana's life has changed. We're almost at the end so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Not so Different

Liana's life had certainly changed since her adventures with the ninjas and even the ice wielder herself had changed. She used to be extremely shy and fearful of others but ever since she did her part in saving Ninjago and spend time with her teammates, she was now more sociable and showed her sense of humor more often.

But one of the biggest changes in her life was her relationship with Akira.

Ever since they became a couple, they really got to know each other and even discovered that they had quite a few things in common.

They both had an affinity for creativity, enjoyed the sadly short-lived cartoon 'Gravity Hills', and they also loved to cook. Plenty of the moments they got together saw them doing childish arts and crafts, watching cartoons, and if they worked up an appetite, they even prepared their own meals with their own creative twists.

But it wasn't just Liana's interests that changed.

She was more assertive with her opinions while remaining calm and gentle like her father and she readily stood up against her school bullies. The white kunoichi was still the same quiet timid girl she had always been but now it was apparent that she wasn't so weak-willed anymore. She no longer caved in to the mean comments thrown at her and kept moving forward. Everybody was different and she was no better or worse than anyone else. She had her own unique quirks just like the rest of the world.

"Liana!" Akira called the ice wielder over.

"I-I'm sorry. I was daydreaming…" The white kunoichi giggled sheepishly while approaching the fire wielder, helping him cook some lunch.

The couple often spent their weekends together and today was no exception. It won't be long before they head off to different colleges and they won't spend as much time together as they would like and took advantage of any chance they got to be together. Even something as simple as cooking made them feel very close and it was something Liana always enjoyed.

Liana thought about how much she and Forrest enjoyed helping their father cook. It was one of the few things that always made her happy and like her brother, she wanted her career be one where she can do what she enjoyed most.

But lately, she started wondering if there was room in her aspirations for Akira…

' _Ei_. Akira has his own dreams. It'll be selfish of me to drag him into mine…'

"Hey, Liana. Try this and tell me what you think." Akira handed his lover a sample of the spiced tomato sauce for their meal which she gladly took.

The ice wielder was almost overwhelmed by the ample amount of peppers the fire ninja used. It wasn't necessarily bad but some people might not be able to handle the intense heat.

"You know, not everything has to be spicy." Liana voiced her honest opinion after her coughing fit finally died down.

"Sorry. It's just my personal taste." A slight blush grew on Akira's olive skin.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone likes different things. I like adding cheese to my food just as much as you like everything you eat to be super spicy." The kunoichi of ice replied.

"You've changed." The fire wielder said almost all of a sudden.

"I guess we all did…"

"But you… you've certainly changed the most."

"You think so?"

"Of course. But what will never change is how I feel for you."

"Wow. That's the most clichéd thing to come out of that mouth of yours. But it's still sweet…"

Before they realized it, the young couple shared yet another tender kiss. Sweet peppermint and warm cinnamon mingled in a brief romantic waltz but the ninjas of opposite elements still kept an eye on the chicken so it wouldn't burn and broke the kiss sooner than they liked.

"So… what do you plan on doing once we graduate?" Liana tried sparking another conversation after catching her breath.

"I still have no idea. Maybe I'll take over my dad's workshop or do something very different. All I want is to make a career out of something I know I'll enjoy no matter what."

"Me too."

"What do _you_ enjoy doing?"

"It's a secret!" Liana teasingly tapped the tip of her boyfriend's nose.

Knowing how happy she was when they were together, Akira had a hunch on what Liana would like to do in the future…

"Why not check the TV schedule while I finish up?" Akira offered.

"We gotta hurry up. They're gonna air a rerun marathon of The Wonderful World of Bubblegum in a few minutes. Is it done yet?" Liana pointed towards the Pyrrhus family's living room.

"It's almost done." Akira placed the final touches to their meal, adding more sauce to his share than Liana's and making sure to sprinkle some freshly grated cheese on hers to suit their tastes.

Finally, the grilled chicken with tomato sauce and a side of roasted vegetables was complete.

"Ta da!" The fire ninja presented their meal in a melodramatic fashion which amused Liana. It was also his creative sense of humor that drew her to him and she loved him for it.

The couple sat on the sofa and began their marathon of cartoons and homemade food. Luckily, the rest of Akira's family were out but both families trusted Akira and Liana not to do anything suspicious whenever they were alone.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Liana started once the commercials started.

"What's so funny?" Akira looked down towards his girlfriend cuddled up against his chest.

"Before we even began our adventures, I thought I would never have any friends and I'd spend the rest of my life alone but now, this couldn't be any more different than what I've imagined."

"Life never goes as planned… and we learned that the hard way…"

"I never thought our lives would end up like this. But despite the trials along the way, I have no regrets. I finally found my place and I love being with you. I love you."

"I love you too." Akira echoed and gently kissed Liana's forehead.

Liana still had no idea what will come up next but she didn't mind. She had people who accept and love her for who she is and Akira was always there for her when times get tough. Liana still had some growing up to do but she was looking forward to it.

No matter what comes up next, she knew she will never be alone…

* * *

 **Phew! Now we're on to the Garmadon siblings & the epilogue!**

 **It's gonna be sad ending this trilogy but all good things must come to an end. But that won't mean I won't stop making stories within the 'Destiny' timeline…**

 **Anyway, I'm so glad you all have stuck by my side & as always, reviews are highly appreciated. Now I'll be seeing you soon… sooner than you may suspect…**


	10. Lonely at the Top

**After Destiny**

 **Wow. I can't believe I'm at the Garmadon siblings now. Before we know it, the whole Destiny saga will be over. Words can't describe my feelings so until I find them, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Lonely at the Top

Wouldn't be great to just fly in the sky, free from all restraints?

Leon certainly enjoyed the feeling but a small piece of him couldn't find peace in the clouds.

The green ninja flew on the Golden Dragon, feeling the wind blow around him and watching the clouds and birds pass by. He still enjoyed it but because he wasn't a naïve child anymore. Leon used to think being the green ninja was something glorious and amazing. He would always be in the spotlight, adored by millions and he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted.

But after his adventures, his childhood perceptions were thrown out the window.

In fact, the life of a ninja itself was very brutal.

Years of arduous training was only the beginning of a journey full of hardships and trauma. The young hero had seen his loved ones get hurt, innocent people suffer, and even Ninjago itself get damaged and trampled more than once. It was a miracle he didn't give up after all that.

Leon finally arrived back to his family's new home within the barren mountains.

"Mom, I'm home." He greeted Iris, who held on to him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

Ever since his parents and uncle passed on, Lloyd became more solemn and even Iris was not as cheerful as she used to be but they still loved their children and looked out for them. Even they continued to face hardships after their reign was over but the veteran couple accepted them as a part of life as a ninja.

"Wait a sec. Where's Willow?" Leon asked after seeing no traces of the youngest kunoichi.

"She's with her friends in the city. We know you both don't like being stuck here all the time." Lloyd said, knowing his children got bored being in such a small abode within the mountains. It was very different from what the whole family imagined.

"The way we are now… As a child, this scenario would've never crossed my mind…" Leon said, "Do you think Ninjago is truly safe forever?"

"I doubt it…" Lloyd answered, "As my father said, evil can still dwell within the hearts of men. It will only be a matter of time before the cycle of order and chaos starts over again…"

"Will we be around when that happens…?"

"Even as the kunoichi of time, I still don't know everything that will happen. I'm not even sure if the Overlord is truly gone for good. That is why even today, we must continue to pass down the way of the ninja." Iris said.

"So that's all I'll ever be…? Just a ninja?" Leon asked.

"What's wrong? You don't want to be the green ninja?" Lloyd looked at his son with concern.

"Not exactly. I just had a very different idea of what being a ninja was like. I've already come to terms with who I am but there are some days I wish I was just an ordinary guy."

"I know how you feel, Leon. When I first found out I was the green ninja, the only thing on my mind was the fame and power that was in my hands but they came with a price. I had to defeat my own father and my new duties all but assured that I won't have the ordinary life I longed for ever since I was a very young child. Even after my parents reconciled and I even found love with your mother, I occasionally find myself yearning for that life. But in the end, I appreciate what I have and I won't look back anymore."

"What about you, Mom?" Leon turned to his mother.

"Like your father, I also thought my life would be different. I've told you this countless times but I was an extremely naïve young girl at the time. I also had my childhood ripped from my hands and there are times I still yearn for what was once there but alas, my time powers do not come with omnipotence and no matter how much I would like it, time can't go backwards. I thought that once my time was up, I can go back but I was wrong. I was ignorant and didn't understand my duties until it almost cost all of us dearly. There are days I wish it was all undone but I have no regrets. I knew I had to grow up and it's time for you to do the same."

"But there's also another thing…" The young ninja said but not without some hesitation.

"What is it? You can tell us." Lloyd told his son in a reassuring tone.

"I find myself… detached… from everyone else…" Leon began, "I find myself feeling lonely, even with you and the ninjas beside me… I'm not sure if being the green ninja is truly worth it…"

"I understand. I also went through that feeling but deep down, we're all different." The former green ninja said, looking back to the days he was treated differently because of his lineage and again for saving Ninjago for the first time.

"Even then, I still don't feel like I'll be able to fit in with other people my age..."

"Leon, you must remember that you're not alone. You grew up with Willow and the ninjas," Iris began, "You all went through the same thing and you were able to overcome your trials. It's not a very pleasant thing to dwell on but there may be some people who'll ostracize you because of your differences but there are just as much people who will accept you for who you truly are."

"You're just talking about the ninjas…" Leon brushed off his mother's advice.

"No. There are people out there who do appreciate you, regardless of your titles. You just have to find them yourself. That's how we met." Iris said while also glancing at her husband.

" _Hai_. You and the ninjas are truly siblings, regardless of blood. All of you share similarities but at the same time, you all have your differences. That's one of the reasons why Akira and Liana are still going strong. You are all united as ninjas, no matter what you do or where you are. You are never alone." Lloyd added.

"Even now…?" Leon asked.

"Yes. We're here and we will always be here, watching over you and everyone." Iris said.

"Mom… Dad…" The young ninja wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Don't say anything. We're right here." His mother said in her always comforting voice.

Leon still had some doubts but he wanted to give his parents' advice a try. He knew it will take a long time before he'll find what he's really looking for but he reminded himself to never forget what he learned in every adventure he had with the ninjas. It does get lonely at the top but he always had his place amongst his brothers and with them, he will always fit in.

Even after such a long journey full of adventure, the green ninja still had a lot to learn…

* * *

… **I still don't know what to say.**

 **It's been years since I first came here as a naïve & inexperienced writer. Seeing where I am now, I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you & I promise I'll see this through to the very end.**


	11. The Flow of Time

**After Destiny**

 **This is it. We're finally at Willow's chapter. I still have no idea what to say, knowing the 'Destiny' trilogy is almost over. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if I gave up but you all helped my see it through to the end. Now enjoy the last true chapter of the series.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Flow of Time

A few years have passed since the Overlord was destroyed for good but at a huge cost. Yet the world was slowly but surely healing itself but there are some wounds that can never fully heal. A certain kunoichi knew that all too well.

Willow was only twelve when she joined the new generation of ninjas on their journey to save their world from evil and all the things she have seen shook her young psyche. The kunoichi of time and space was naive like her parents and like them, had her innocence shattered and she never saw Ninjago the same ever since. She used the believe the world beyond her home was full of wonderful things and a life of adventure will be fun and exciting but once her journey to save the world began, those beliefs were completely confounded. She had to fight not just for her life but everyone else's and she had seen so much destruction and suffering and in the end, she even lost her loved ones.

"Hey, Willow! We're here!" Leon alerted his sister once the Golden Dragon landed.

The pink kunoichi suddenly remembered she accompanied Leon when he invited her to fly with him just to get away from their new home. She didn't really know where they were going until she recognized their destination.

"This is…!" Willow gasped.

"We're back to where it all started." Leon said wistfully, standing atop the mountains of central Ninjago where the original monastery once stood.

Now, this place housed a monument to the First Spinjitzu Master's bloodline and in the center of the exact place where the monastery stood was a statue of Garmadon and Wu, celebrating their sacrifice to destroy the Overlord forever.

'It's been such a long time… I wonder if they will even recognize me…'

Willow knew she can never return to her childhood days, no matter how powerful her control over the flow of time was. All the childish perceptions she had were thrown off the window and even if she became a child again, she can't see the world the same ever again.

Even if the second monastery she grew up in was never destroyed it, just wouldn't be the same.

The kunoichi of time stood before the monument to Garmadon and Wu where her first home once stood. She had so many memories of this place, both good and bad. Willow was born and grew up here and still yearned for those blissful childhood days. Just remembering how her life had been only made her even more depressed

'But I can never go back… I have to grow up someday… But…' Willow sadly reminded herself.

She can only move forward, even if taking just one tiny step took up all her energy.

"Grandpa… Gruncle… It's been so long… yet it still hurts…" She spoke to the large statues of her relatives as if their spirits actually inhabited them and can hear her, "You always tell me that I'll grow up one day and believed I can do it… I finally did it but it was not as I thought it would be… Now you're gone and I just can't see everything the same…"

Willow felt another wave of nostalgia, reminiscing her memories of Garmadon and Wu helping teach her the way of the ninja, educating her, or even just being by her side. She missed them as much as she missed her simplistic childhood. Not even her powers can bring them back and she also found it hard to follow the flow of time. It was ironic given her time-based powers that she seemed to have the most trouble leaving her past behind.

"I know I have to move on but it's so hard… You're gone and I don't know what to do… Nothing is the same… I don't think I can deal with it…" She sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it." A voice unlike Garmadon or Wu's suddenly said behind her.

Willow jumped at the sudden intrusion but she was also surprised when she saw all the ninjas along with her brother join up with her.

"Everyone…! You're all here…!" The kunoichi of time was astonished by their appearance.

"Of course. As ninjas, we'll always stick together." Chris reassured the youngest kunoichi.

Willow was grateful to have the ninjas by her side but their presence still confused her.

"But why did you all come here?" She asked.

"Haven't you forgotten? It's the anniversary since the Overlord was defeated." Amy answered.

"I-I never realized it until now…" The pink kunoichi blushed sheepishly.

"Me too. I guess we're all so busy with our own lives." Forrest admitted.

"And everything you just said back there… We know how you feel." Alex said.

"You do…?"

"Yeah. You're not the only one."

"I guess I was being selfish…"

"Not at all. Even today, we still struggle with the changes in Ninjago and our lives but we don't have to do it by ourselves." Akira said.

"It's all part of being human. Even if we were never ninjas in the first place, we all have to grow up eventually." Leon added.

"But it's so hard… And it's kinda scary seeing how much everything changed over the years…"

"We understand. It's never easy adjusting to change but that's no reason to give up. Remember Sensei Lloyd always saying a ninja never quits? That's exactly what we'll do. We'll never give up, no matter what life throws at us."

"And what about the new balance? What if something bad happens?"

"Sensei Misako also said that part of the beauty of forging our own path is not knowing what'll happen. Life can be full of surprises and we decide how we deal with them." Liana answered.

"And as for evil returning… I don't think it's impossible for a new threat to show up… like some diabolical genie or a giant tentacle ghost monster… but whatever the case, we'll make sure the world has someone to rely on when that happens." Akira vowed.

"Until that day comes, we can just be who we are." Leon said.

"And that is…?" Willow looked at her brother for answers.

"Well… _us_! We're not just ninjas, you know!" The green ninja reminded her.

"Yes. We must live in the present to build our own future." Melody nodded.

"But I still have trouble moving one…" The kunoichi of time hesitated.

"We're going through the same thing but we have each other's backs. It's what we do as ninjas. We'll stick together to the very end and we'll help you move on." Kyle reassured her.

"Everyone… thank you…" Willow embraced the other ninjas, finally finding comfort with them and knowing that she'll be able to enjoy life again.

The new generation stood before the monument, ready to greet another day in this new era.

Willow knew there may be more trials that await her but at least she wasn't alone. The flow of time will only keep going forward and to move on with her life, she can't look back. She already lived in the past and now she will live for the future. Her loved ones were still watching over her and all of Ninjago as she begins to take the first steps of moving on.

As the kunoichi of time, she will also follow its flow and uncover what the future may hold…

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **I can't believe this is the last real chapter of the entire trilogy. Again, I couldn't have made it this far without your wonderful support. There were times I just wanted to give up but all you amazing readers always encouraged me. I said it many times before but I was able to do it because of you. You are the main reason for my achievements as an author. Thank you so much.**

 **Also, as a special surprise, I was going to write only 1 chapter as the epilogue but instead, I'll make the ending a two-parter. That will be my little gift to all of you. And I won't stop making stories. I still have more ideas & perhaps you can even give me inspiration like you have done the whole time. Again, thank you.**


	12. Everything Changes

**After Destiny**

 **It's finally here. The true end to the 'Destiny' trilogy & just in time for the premier of 'Day of the Departed'. This part of the epilogue will focus on the original ninja & kunoichi who started it all. Enjoy.**

* * *

Epilogue Part 1: Everything Changes

Despite everything that has happened to them throughout the years since destiny led them to one another, the original ninjas still moved forward. Their children were growing up and it was only a matter of time before they see another generation of ninjas. The original ninjas shared a tradition ever since the first defeat of the Overlord to meet at the site of the original monastery every year on the very same day they fulfilled their destiny.

Instead of a tall monastery standing before them, they were now greeted by a monument built in the likeness of Sensei Wu and Garmadon. The ninjas still missed them but they heeded their advice and didn't dwell on what could've been and look towards the future.

Just like the ninjas' lives, the place where it began also began went through drastic changes.

"This is where it all started…" Cole gazed at the mountaintops, remembering the day he and the ninjas first met.

"I still can't believe it…" Nya started, "It all started so long ago yet it still feels like yesterday…"

"It's surprising even to me how much we have changed." Zane added. Haukka flew above him and perched on his shoulders, both remembering when they reunited amidst these mountains after Dr. Julien's first death.

"Even now, I can still see the original monastery." Jay stared at the exact same spot where the first monastery he once dwelled stood. He made so many memories here and at times, he can still see the old building standing before him.

"Everything has changed… even our children…" Aria sighed. She too never realized how drastic her life had changed and even from what she thought her future would be.

"Do you think they'll find their life's calling?" Luna asked.

"I know they will. If they can defeat the Overlord, then they can do anything." Lloyd answered.

"And what if we see another generation of ninjas?" Heather wondered about the possibilities.

"I don't know about you, but it would be thrilling to have grandchildren." Iris said and giggled at the sight of her husband's flabbergasted expression.

"Y-you… you really think we'll have… g-g-grand… grandkids…?" The original green ninja proved that even after all these years, he still got flustered by his wife's ocassional teasing, much to the bemusement of the elemental ninjas.

"It depends on our children's choices," Cole spoke, "I agree with Iris but if there's anyone who'll decide, it should be them, not us."

"I think it's possible. Akira and Liana have been going out for years and with the way they even just look at each other, we could be grandmas soon." Aria jested in Heather's direction.

"Well, that depends on if they want their own children." The plant wielder responded.

"I would've never thought it possible to ever be a grandparent," The English woman's husband said, "It's true that life never turns out as you'd expect."

"By the way, what are your kids up to?" Lloyd asked his teammates.

"The twins are still deciding what to do but I know they'll figure it out. All I know is that if they'll be happy doing what they want, Aria and I will support them all the way." Kai said.

"And Liana's still deciding over a career in either engineering or cooking." Zane added.

"Chris and Kyle are also majoring in science while Sayuri's still in school. She's also figuring out what she really wants." Nya joined in on the conversation.

"Believe it or not, Amy and Melody are now at the Marty Oppenheimer School," Cole said in a flustered tone, "I guess my family line can't escape from it…"

"But you were happy when they got in didn't you? I remember you crying." Luna responded in a teasing manner.

"Cole? _Crying_? You should've recorded it and show it to me!" Jay barely managed to get out in between raucous laughter, earning glares from his brother as well as his own wife, who yanked his ear like a mother would to her unruly child.

"Of course. I may have had bad memories of that place but as long as my princesses are having a good time and actually want to be there, I'll be happy for them." The buff ninja said firmly.

"And what about Leon and Willow?" Jay asked the former hero of Ninjago and his wife.

"We have no objections on what they want to do in the future. As long as our children continue our legacy as ninjas, that's all that matters." Lloyd answered.

"Seeing another generation is one thing but what will happen if evil comes back before we can even be grandparents? Or what if something happens when none of us can fight?"

"Same as we did before. We'll always protect Ninjago, even if we become grumpy old guys." Kai boasted like he had always done but his brethren couldn't have him any other way, no matter how old they get.

"I guess that's what makes life interesting. You never know what will happen." Aria said.

"Yeah," Nya nodded, "Even we still have a lot to learn…"

"I wonder what Sensei Wu would think if he saw us now…" Luna sighed, remembering their old teacher and all the times he had guided them.

"I like to think he'd be proud of us. We may not have gotten to where we are now if it weren't for him. He was also the one who led us to one another so we owe him everything." Jay replied while looking at the statue of their late mentor.

Lloyd stared at the statue of his father and uncle and then towards the one built in the image of his mother next to them. It still hurt to be reminded of their departure and even though he was content with his loving wife and courageous children, he sometimes found himself yearning for their love and attention.

Old habits die hard…

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Iris noticed her husband's melancholy mood.

" _Iie_ … But still… I still find myself thinking about my parents and uncle…" Lloyd confessed.

"I don't blame you," Kai joined in on the conversation, "Even now, Nya and I miss our parents… But we still have to keep looking forward. Then we know they can rest easy."

"Perhaps you're right. My parents wouldn't want me getting depressed."

"One day, we'll take their place in guiding future generations. They've already taught us well so it's time to pass down everything we learned from them to our successors, whenever they will appear…" Zane said.

"Just as Sensei said, a ninja never quits." Aria added.

"Yes. We will continue to live… for the future." Kai said.

The original ninja and kunoichi remained as steadfast as they had been since the very beginning to protect Ninjago when need be, knowing one thing for certain.

A ninja never quits.

* * *

 **Wow… Only one part left before it all ends… Parting is such sweet sorrow…**

 **With 'Day of the Departed' less than an hour away, I bet you're all hyped but please… NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY! DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ANYONE!**

 **Until then, I'll see you soon… for one last time.**


	13. Life Goes On

**After Destiny**

 **Wow. This is it. The 'Destiny' series is finally coming to an end. I can't believe how fast time flies by. It still feels like yesterday when I published my very first story but now, here I am ending my magnum opus trilogy. We'll see one last chapter of the ninjas' lives before we bid them all farewell.**

* * *

Epilogue Part 2: Life Goes On

More and more years passed since the Overlord was destroyed for good but the ninjas both old and new were still far from forgotten. The ninjas eventually found their own paths in their lives and were able to move on from all the trials they've been through. Each of them moved on to new careers and find new reasons to live.

Just as many suspected, Chris and Kyle inherited their father's P.I.X.A.L. company and expanded it to focus on different fields but they weren't the only ones. Forrest ended up joining them and began a new branch focusing on researching the environment and finding ways to preserve the gifts of Mother Nature while the brothers shifted the company's focus to also prioritize medical research and find ways to genuinely help society, much to their parents' pride.

As for Sayuri, she recently finished her education to become a child psychologist. Having been the often overlooked 'baby' of the family, she felt a particular empathy for children who felt left out or unloved compared to their own siblings and wanted to reach out to them for a living. Her parents fortunately approved of her choices and support her just as much as her brothers.

Another thing many people saw coming were Akira and Liana eventually getting married. Their parents and loved ones were very supportive and their marriage was a happy one. Inspired by their parents' culinary prowess and happy memories of cooking with them, they opened a café in the city called 'Cool & Hot' with a menu of their parents' recipes as well as some original ones such as Akira's chili pepper stir-fry or Liana's seafood salad. As such, the café quickly became a very popular hotspot and the couple even got to see their family and friends often.

Alex always wanted to pursue a career where she can use her creativity and she found it as an artist, making many works of art inspired by her life as the kunoichi of wind and even her loved ones and many people she knew. Her art was famous for being expressive yet versatile, varying from depicting natural phenomena to abstract symbols yet always showcasing a wide range of emotions from anger to joy and Alex quickly made a name for herself in the world of art.

After graduating from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, Amy and Melody set off on their own paths and each became celebrities overnight. Amy initially worked as a theater actress but quickly branched out and became an opera singer with a sublime soprano voice. As for Melody, she became a ballerina and before long, she rose to fame with her graceful dances. The sisters remained close and sometimes, they even got to perform together.

Leon became an author, writing stories based on his childhood and adventures with the ninjas and even those his parents have been through and his books became bestsellers. Last but not least, Willow was able to overcome her trauma and succeeded her parents as a guide to future generations of ninjas, showing them a path to the future but teaching them to never forget the past and the sacrifices made for them.

A lot has definitely changed for the ninjas and even now, there are still many more that awaits them and after years of training and hardships, they were ready for anything.

* * *

'Cool & Hot' may be a huge hit in the city but it was closed for the day because today marked a very special occasion that may one day go down in history. All the ninjas of both generations as well as their loved ones came to celebrate one of the greatest milestones of their lives.

Everyone was in an awed silence towards the tiny bundle cradled in Liana and Akira's arms.

The young couple now had a daughter who will be the first in another generation of ninjas. She had yet to display any affinity towards her family's elements but nonetheless, the new parents already loved her very much.

"She's so beautiful…" Akira whispered to Liana as they gazed lovingly at their baby.

"Yes. You're our special little princess." The new mother cooed towards her infant daughter.

Each of the ninjas took turns seeing the baby girl, being careful not to disturb her. Her skin tone and hair color for now was in between her parents, neither olive-skinned nor very pale and the shade of her hair was in between her father's dirty blonde and her mother's platinum blonde. Even her eyes had traits from both parents with her right eye being an icy blue and the left eye in fiery amber. She truly was a child of two elements.

"How does it feel being granddads?" Lloyd asked jokingly towards Kai and Zane.

"I still can't find the right words to say," Zane began, "All I can say is that I'm very happy for my daughter to have a child to call her own. Even today, I still can't find the right words to describe how I felt when Liana was born and I know she and Akira feel the same."

"I was surprised at first but I have faith that my son will be a good father," Kai answered, "Also, Jay you're only gonna be a granduncle but you were the one crying like a baby."

"I-I was just reliving some moments, okay!?" The former ninja brushed it off but his reddened face said it all.

"We've seen our children grow up and they'll definitely be good parents." Iris responded.

"Since Akira and Liana now have a kid, looks like you're gonna be next." Kyle teased Melody.

Much to the ninjas' shock, Melody eventually found the one for her in none other than Forrest. His idealistic ways and her emotional personality made them hit it off but it was ironic since he now worked with the kunoichi of water's ex-boyfriend but they have since moved on and Kyle gave the couple his blessings. In a way, it made everything come full circle for all the elemental ninjas since both marriages now made them truly related to one another.

"Not if _we_ say something about it!" Willow playfully responded while wrapping one arm around her fiancé.

"Whoa, let's not get _too_ hasty." Daryl chuckled shyly.

"Come on, son!" Dareth goaded him, "I wanna see some grandkids before I go senile!"

Like the original ninjas with their children, Lloyd and Iris held nothing against their daughter and the child of the brown ninja marrying as long as their feelings were genuine. On the other hand, Dareth was beyond overjoyed since his son's upcoming marriage would mean his descendants will also have the blood of the First Spinjitzu Master.

"I almost forgot, what's her name?" Cole asked the new parents.

Akira and Liana looked at each other for a moment before they answered simultaneously.

"Setsuka."

"That's a beautiful name but why did you pick it?" Misako was next to ask questions.

"Her name is also a combination of our elements," Akira started, "'Setsu' means snow and 'ka' means fire. It's a unique name for our unique daughter."

"Setsuka… I hope she'll grow up to be happy and healthy…" Liana sighed, still holding her.

"One day, she will have others by her side when the time comes," Lloyd started, "But now, we will live in the present, cherish the past, and prepare for the future. Soon, Setsuka will discover her destiny but she won't have to do it alone. We'll always band together as ninjas, no matter what generation or era. A ninja never quits."

With three generations of ninja, life goes on and no matter what befalls Ninjago the world will be assured that the ninja and kunoichi will always be there to defend it.

As long as Ninjago exists, the ninjas will forever live on.

* * *

 **It's over… The 'Destiny' trilogy has finally come to a close.**

 **It may seem like there's a whole lot of possibilities for the future, such as what Setsuka will do & if she'll have others by her side. What other relationships the ninjas may have, if evil will return to Ninjago, & what adventures the third generation will have will be up to you. What will happen from here will be open to each of your interpretations. That's how I always wanted to end this trilogy, to make you wonder what will happen next.**

 **As for me, I'll be taking a hiatus but I'll always write more stories, perhaps it'll still be within the 'Destiny' timeline or even some concerning canon. As long as there's plenty of ideas, I'll continue writing.**

 **Before I go, I want to say something very important. Thank you. I want to thank every single person who reviewed or even just read any of my stories. I've said it countless times but I couldn't have gotten here if it weren't for you. You're the reason why I was able to complete the trilogy among many other stories. Because of you, I had the confidence to write. I can never thank you enough.**

 **I'll see you around in my next story.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
